


Memories of Her

by NoodleDragonsWrites



Series: Monster Red Leader AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Redarmysona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleDragonsWrites/pseuds/NoodleDragonsWrites
Summary: Red Leader has taken over most of the world, and his regin has ruined relationship, this story follows the relationship of two people who were spilt apart and now are reunited, however one of them has forgotten the other, and the other has believed that the other has been dead for years,Follow their story of greif, love and death.





	1. A patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reoccurring dreams, and a patrol, Marc stumbles upon something surprising

A blue haired girl with glasses leaned up against the taller man, his dark brown hair a mess, red hoodie tattered and stained by mud and blood. The girl held her wounded shoulder as she looked up at the man who held her in his arms, tears brimmed in his eyes as he spoke to her,  
_‘I love you so much, and I am so glad I had the chance to meet someone as wonderful as you. I feel so grateful I have you my sweet- ‘_

A dark brown hair man sits up in his bed, his tan skin covered in cold sweat, he kept having these recurring dreams, however, he could never see the girl’s face correctly, it was blurred, but something told him these weren’t dreams, but were something important; as if they were real or had to deal with something with his life before the army- But he couldn’t have had a life before the Red army, after all it's all he can ever remember.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Just as usual, it was a normal patrol, checking for any stowaways, rebels, and so on. Nothing out of the ordinary, well, aside from the rain, but that was it. Marc led his patrol down the alleys, and up the streets, and stopped to check buildings in case anyone was hiding in one of them, which of course, no one was, this little town which Marc had guessed once housed a lively community of people, was now a ghost town and in ruins. “Squad regroup around me!” The lieutenant called out waiting for his squad to regroup around him, and a soon as they did, he began roll call to make sure everyone was accounted for, everyone was here, but one soldier, Avery, she wasn’t there. “Avery? Where’s Private Avery?” Marc asked his squad, each soldier looked at each other and murmured to one another, they shook their heads, “We have no clue Sir.” One of the soldiers spoke up, Marc sighed, “Let’s look around for her-” A loud crashing noise interrupted the lieutenant, and he drew out his pistol from its holster, “Split up” he whispered as he directed his men to spread out and head in the direction of the noise, which came from an alleyway which they hadn’t checked yet, Marc nodded to his men as he slowly walked towards the alley, approaching it with careful placed steps, the rain pelted him, drenching him in it’s icy cold water.  
Marc stopped at the corner, and held up his hand for his men to stand still, “I’ll go first” He whispered, his men nodded and so did he. Sucking in air through his nose, he placed his finger on the trigger and prepared himself to turn that corner. What could be there, he didn’t know, but whoever or whatever was there, he must see what it is, and then determine whether or not it’s a threat, or not.

And that’s when Marc spun around the corner with his gun out and held up. What he was met with, was surprising, and left him in a state of shock, it was her.

The girl he kept seeing in his dreams, and now finally, he could see her face.

 

_**"Marc?"** _


	2. chance to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of both of Marc and Todd's point of view mixed in, Marc brings Todd into the red army base to see if Red Leader will allow her to live or die, during this, Todd notes how different Marc looks now

_ “Marc?” _

 

How did she know his name?It baffled Marc, he’s never met her before, aside from the dreams he had, but those couldn’t be real! Could they? Shaking his head Marc snapped out his daze and pointed his pistol at the girl in front of him, “Who are you? And How do you know my name?” He asked with a somewhat firm yet gentle tone, the blue haired girl stared at Marc,

Was that a hurt look in her eyes? _Why does she look devastated_? She mumbled something that Marc didn’t catch as it was muffled by the sound of the rain pelting the bins around them.

  
  


“I said, Who are you? And how do you know my name?” Marc repeated as he spoke more firmer, unable to shake off that hurt look in her eyes, so he averted his eyes. They both stood in silence for what seemed like agonizing hours, but it was merely seconds. “You don’t remember me?” She finally said, her voice cracked as she spoke, as if sadness was crashing into her and she was on the brink of sinking down into it’s cold shadowy depths.    
  
“I have no idea who you are. This is the first time I have ever met you.” Marc replied, calmly, though his eyes didn’t meet her own beautiful green ones. “Now, tell me. Who are you?”   
  
_ Todd Olsen _

  
“Todd…. Todd Olsen” she said finally, and that's when Marc met Todd’s gaze, her green orbs held so much sadness, yet there was a flicker of relief?  _ Why? Whatever, it doesn’t matter, she’s a trespasser _ , “You’re coming with us Todd, you’re not supposed to be here, I will personally take you to Red Leader.” Marc said as he gestured for Todd to come with him, “Continue to look for private Avery.” Marc ordered the remaining soldiers who nodded and continued on with their searching, Todd heistantly moved towards Marc, weary of the other soldiers that had their eyes glued on her. Once she reached Marc, the taller man turned and allowed Todd to walk in front of him, and they travelled silently in the cold rain.The only sound that broke the silence apart from the rain hitting the ground and them, was the sound of their breathing and their feet hitting the ground.

  
  


  
The silence was agonizing, as much as Todd wanted to talk to Marc, she couldn’t, her words caught in her throat each time she tried to speak. On the other hand, Marc said nothing as they made their trek to the Red Army base, which when they arrived was heavily guarded by soldiers, who wore the unmistakable dark red uniform with the armband baring the red army logo. Marc wore the exact same thing, the only difference from his uniform from the others, was that he bore a few medals.  _ Perhaps from his kills? _ Todd shuddered at the thought of him killing others, yet again, Marc looked so different now, he bore stubble, a scar on his right eye, and his hair which he usually kept well kept, was now a mess and lazily pushed up. He also now didn’t look so, soft as he used to, he became more, intimidating instead of approachable. 

_ It has been 5 years though, people change. Even the nicest people do. _

  
“I found her in an alleyway, I’m taking her to Red Leader.” Marc said as he grabbed hold of Todd’s arm as the guards looked at them, they nodded and let them through. Todd moved closer to Marc as the guards looked at her, she felt even more paranoid than she usually felt, she felt as if there were eyes everywhere, watching her every move as they entered the base, and as they headed down the corridors, and eventually they made it to a door, which slid open when they reached it, and there, though the room was dark, the room was illuminated by the red city lights from a large window, and in front of that window sat the devil himself.   
  
Red Leader

 

“I found her in the alleyway, sir.” Marc said after he saluted to the dictator, Red Leader’s ash red eye was glued on Todd as Marc spoke, making Todd want to shrivel up into a ball under his gaze, “Perhaps we could use her.” Marc said as he glanced at Todd gesturing to her with a black gloved hand. Red Leader sat at his desk with an unreadable expression, “How about we mind wipe her?” Red Leader said his tone was smug as if he knew something, though it seemed Marc had no idea, and the thought of having her mind wiped caused Todd’s blood to run cold, she had seen some mind-wiped soldiers, though yes human, they didn’t react to pain, companionship, nor did they know mercy, and lacked any sort of human emotion. They were like robots, and only followed orders, otherwise they just stood there erriely, unmoving.   
  
“Sir, if I might say.. I do not think it would be beneficial to do that, I would suggest training her like the others, and if she proves to be disobedient, then we could mind wipe her.” Marc spoke, there was a hint of fear- no discomfort in his tone as he spoke. Todd held her breath as she waited for Red Leader’s response, which took a few long agonising moments to come.    
  
“You’ll train her?” Red Leader said as he looked at Marc, who gave a curt nod, “If that is what you wish me to do, then I will Red Leader.” Marc spoke, somewhat calmly. 

  
Red Leader sat there and then nodded, and gestured for them to leave, “Alright, I trust that you will try your best Lieutenant Stephen.” Red Leader said as they turned to leave, Marc saluted once more, “Yes Red Leader I shall.” Marc replied as he once more grabbed Todd’s arm once more, but this time, it was more gentle then the last time. “Let’s go Olsen.” he said he lead Todd out of Red Leader’s office, as they left Todd could feel Red Leader’s piercing gaze following them out of the room.   
  
“I’ll show you where you will be sleeping, and later a tour around the base.” Marc as he walked alongside Todd’s left side, “But first, We need to get you a uniform.” Marc added on.   
“Can I keep my hat?” Todd asked quietly, Marc glanced at her, before nodding. “We’ll just do what we did with A.K, Just add the red army logo onto the front of the hat.” He said as he turned a corner, letting go of Todd’s arm.    


“Alright, I’m fine with that.”


End file.
